Graystripe
Graystripe is a broad shouldered,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 13 broad facedRevealed in Into the Wild, page 13 , long-hairedRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild gray tom with yellow eyesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 14, a darker gray stripe running down his backRevealed in The Sight, page 143, and a bushy tail.Revealed in The Sight, page 193 History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Graystripe is deputy when this book starts. :When Firestar decides to tell someone about the journey he would be embarking on, Graystripe is one of the three cats he told, along with Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. Before Firestar can finish telling the three cats, Graystripe and Sandstorm accuse him of abandoning his Clan to return to his kittypet life, as that is what they believe he is going to tell them. :When Firestar leaves, Graystripe is left in charge of the Clan along with Cinderpelt until Firestar and Sandstorm, who was chosen to accompany him, returned from rebuilding SkyClan. When Firestar and Sandstorm are leaving Graystripe tells Firestar that he will wait for him forever. Bluestar's Prophecy :He is seen playing with Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw. :At the end of the book, Bluestar sees Rusty sitting on his fence post. Bluestar then instructs Whitestorm to tell Graypaw to keep an eye on this kittypet. In the Original Series Into the Wild :On Graypaw's first night out as an apprentice, he meets Rusty when he strays out of Twolegplace, and gets into a small fight with him. Graypaw tells him he fought a good fight for a kittypet and tells him about the Clans. He then scents cats from his Clan and tells Rusty to get away. Unfortunately, Rusty didn't take to the warning in time and Bluestar and Lionheart find the two, making Graypaw crouch under their presences. He is then pleased with Bluestar's praise as she tells them that they've been watching them and is glad to see how he reacted bravely towards an intruder. Bluestar asks Rusty to join the Clan, but Rusty says he wishes to give it some thought. The next day, when Rusty arrives at ThunderClan camp, Graypaw watches him fight Longtail. He congratulates him on his victory along with other cats of the Clan. He is interupted, however, when Ravenpaw arrives back to camp from a battle against RiverClan without Tigerclaw or Redtail. He is shocked along with the rest of the Clan when Ravenpaw announces Redtail's death by Oakheart. He and Firepaw visit Ravenpaw, who is being treated by Spottedleaf. After talking to Ravenpaw, he and Firepaw are asked to leave the den by Spottedleaf and the two retire to bed in the apprentices' den as cats go to sit vigil for Redtail. :Two moons after Firepaw joined the Clan, Graypaw runs into him, on his way to deliver a message to the patrol along the WindClan border from Bluestar. Graypaw hunts with Firepaw for a bit, then runs off to deliver the message. When Graypaw meets Firepaw and Yellowfang with the patrol, he was reassured his friend that Bluestar would give him a fair punishment. Later, when Bluestar calls a Clan meeting, he is in awe when Bluestar takes Firepaw on as her apprentice. Once Firepaw's training is started again, Graypaw and his two friends attend the first Gathering since the disappearence of WindClan and meet all sorts of cats. After returning from the Gathering, Graypaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw accompany Bluestar and Tigerclaw to the Moonstone. After they leave they get attacked by rats. When the cats return to camp, their camp is being attacked by ShadowClan. After the battle, Lionheart dies from his wounds, and Graypaw finishes his training with Tigerclaw. :A few days later, Frostfur's kits have disappeared and their had kidnapper killed Spottedleaf. In addition to that, Yellowfang has disappeared and she is accused of killing Spottedleaf and taking the kits to ShadowClan. So Bluestar assigns Firepaw to find her. Firepaw and Graypaw take Ravenpaw to live with Barley, and look for Yellowfang afterwards. They find her in ShadowClan territory and find out that Yellowfang didn't steal the kits, and she is trying to save them. Then, a patrol from ThunderClan finds them and agrees to help rescue the kits. The cats attack and manage to drive out Brokenstar and his warriors. When they get back, Whitestorm tells Bluestar of Graypaw and Firepaw's courageous fighting and are made warriors. Graypaw recieves the name Graystripe and Firepaw becomes Fireheart. Fire and Ice :Graystripe and Fireheart finish their warrior vigils and go to the warriors den to get some sleep. Later, they attend the Gathering. The next morning, Bluestar assigns them the task of finding WindClan and bringing them back. They are able to locate the WindClan camp and pick up their scents. With the WindClan scents on their noses, they follow the trail and find a tunnel and discover that the Thunderpaths are right above them. The next day, Graystripe and Fireheart follow cats into another tunnel and find the entire Clan sleeping in it. Once the Clan is ready, Graystripe leads the Clan to the final Thunderpath. Once they cross, Graystripe and Fireheart meet their old friend, Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw and Barley welcome the Clan to stay and hunt for the night. The next morning, the cats recieve an omen from Barkface, WindClan's medicine cat that today would bring an unnecissary death. After discussing the omen briefly, Graystripe and Fireheart lead WindClan back to their camp. Once they return, Graystripe and Fireheart travel to Fourtrees with Deadfoot and Onewhisker. He and Fireheart plan to take a risky route in RiverClan territory, along the gorge, to get home sooner. Unfortunatly, the cats run into a RiverClan patrol. The cats leap into battle, and a ThunderClan patrol comes by and assists the four cats. During the battle, Graystripe fights Whiteclaw, and Whiteclaw falls over the gorge to his death. :Graystripe and Fireheart return to ThunderClan camp and they recieve apprentices, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw. Later, he is seen saying that Brackenpaw was a quick learner and enjoys being a mentor. The day after that, Cinderpaw runs out on the frozen river to look at it. Graystripe runs out on the ice to get her Then, in between two pieces of ice, he sees a water vole. He runs out to catch it, but the ice beneath him breaks and he falls in the river. As he flows downstream, Silverstream, a RiverClan cat rescues him. Graystripe could barely take his eyes off of Silverstream, and only starts to feel the effects of the ice water when she leaves, and sees Yellowfang when he returns to camp and must stay in camp because he has a chill. All out through leaf-bare, Graystripe often sneaks out of camp, even though he is sick, and begins to neglect Brackenpaw's training. Curious, Fireheart follows his scent and sees him talking with Silverstream. Graystripe says goodbye to Silverstream and starts arguing with Fireheart about his loyalty and then the two head back to camp. Graystripe is then required to stay in his den. But Graystripe continues to sneak out. One day, he is horrified that the Clan will raid RiverClan hunting grounds, and almost sneaks away to warn Silverstream, but is stopped by Fireheart. The raid can't take place because of the thaw, and Graystripe fights Fireheart in front of the whole Clan for embaressing him. The next day, however, when Fireheart brings his sister's kit to the Clan, Graystripe supports him. :Graystripe continues to see Silverstream, and Fireheart has given up trying to convince him otherwise. He goes on patrol one day and comes back to find Brokenstar and his warriors attacking ThunderClan camp. Clawface was attacking Fireheart, but Graystripe managed to kill him before his friend was seriously injured. Graystripe later snaps at him about his loyalty when Bluestar orders the two to go hunting together. A few days later, Graystripe, along with the other warriors of his Clan, fight against RiverClan and ShadowClan, who were attacking WindClan camp. Graystipe looks over and sees Silverstream attacking Fireheart. Graystripe tells her to stop, and when she does, Fireheart instictivly pins her down, to the horror of his friend, but Fireheart lets her go, and Graystripe goes after her to make sure she wasn't hurt. When he returns to camp, he is critisized by Darkstripe and Tigerclaw, and goes to Fireheart for support. The two friends make up and will continue to stay friends even though Graystripe will continue to see Silverstream. Forest of Secrets :Graystripe and Fireheart visit Ravenpaw after a Gathering to learn more about Redtail's death. Oakheart wasn't killed by Tigerclaw. He was killed accidentaly by a rock fall. It was also said that Redtail had Stonefur pinned down, and Oakheart saved him, saying that no ThunderClan warrior shall harm Stonefur. Graystripe asks Silverstream, who doesn't know anything, but her friend, Mistyfoot, who knew about Graystripe and Silverstream's affair, comfirms her father's death, but she can't explain why no ThunderClan warrior could harm her brother, but she thinks her mother, Graypool might know. When Silverstream and Mistyfoot bring the old she cat to meet the two ThunderClan cats, she asks Silverstream, Mistyfoot and Graystripe to leave so she can talk with Fireheart alone. :A few days later, the river starts to rise. Graystripe insists on seeing Silverstream to make sure she's alright. Fireheart goes with him and, as they travel downstream, they find two small kits in the river. They manage to rescue them and are brought to RiverClan camp, and are revealed to be Mistyfoot's two missing kits. Crookedstar thanks them grudgingly, and refuses to accept anymore help from ThunderClan, even though their camp is flooded and their fish are poisonous. However, thanks to Graypool, Crookedstar allows Graystripe and Fireheart to hunt for them, though it will be a challenge to hide it from there own Clan. The next day, while bringing prey to RiverClan, Graystripe recieves some news; Silverstream is pregnant with his kits. Graystripe and Silverstream are ecstatic about the news and Fireheart trys to tell them that it could be a bad thing, but both Silverstream and Graystripe are happy. He and Fireheart head back to ThunderClan, but are caught by Tigerclaw. He takes Graystripe and Fireheart to Bluestar, who punishes them by making them return to apprentice duties until they have learned their lesson to put their Clan first. :Once their punishment was over, Graystripe returns from meeting Silverstream and finds that WindClan and ShadowClan have attacked. However, his apprentice is finally made a warrior, and his name is Brackenfur. The next day, Graystripe meets Silverstream on Sunningrocks, but her kits start to come earlier than they're supposed to. Fireheart goes to fetch Yellowfang, but she is out looking for herbs so Cinderpaw comes to help. Once the two kits are born, Silverstream is unable to be saved, and she dies on the RiverClan border. While he buries Silverstream, Fireheart and Cinderpaw take his kits back to ThunderClan, and gives them to Goldenflower for them to nurse. When Fireheart comes back Graystripe tells him that he buried Silverstream by the river because she would have liked it. He is always in the nursery, to the annoyance of the queens. RiverClan later demands the kits to be in RiverClan because they would have if Silverstream didn't die. ThunderClan is prepared to fight for them, but to avoid a battle, Graystripe lets RiverClan take them. After Fireheart becomes deputy, he and Fireheart take his kits to Mistyfoot, who is waiting on the RiverClan border. Fireheart says that Graystripe should be with his kits. Graystripe agrees and goes with Mistyfoot to join RiverClan, leaving Fireheart heartbroken. Rising Storm :Graystripe is not seen in most of the book, only mentioned by Fireheart and his other former Clanmates. :Fireheart thinks about his best friend and what he would say when Cloudpaw goes away to find food, leaving Fireheart to take his pigeon back to camp. Then, when Fireheart goes to Bluestar about Ashkit and Fernkit's apprentice ceremonies, Bluestar suggests that Graystripe mentor one of them, forgeting that he left the Clan. Also, on their way to the Highstones, Bluestar and Fireheart pass RiverClan and Fireheart gets excited that he may see Graystripe. :At the Gathering, Graystripe was not there, but Fireheart asked about him from Leopardfur, she says he is getting used to the water and that his kits are strong and clever. Also, when Sandstorm and Fireheart follow Whitethroat and Littlecloud home to ShadowClan, they saw them disappear through the tunnel under the Thunderpath, like the one he and Graystripe used to find WindClan. :Through the whole course of the story, Graystripe does his best to remain loyal to RiverClan, but deep down he his loyalties still lie with ThunderClan. When a huge fire rages through ThunderClan camp, driving them into RiverClan territory, Graystripe is ecstatic to see Fireheart again. He shows him proudly how well his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, are doing. Graystripe hints to Bluestar that he would like to return to ThunderClan and help with the repairs, but she fiercely refuses, leaving a disappointed Graystripe. A Dangerous Path :Now that he is a warrior of RiverClan, he needs to remain loyal, and he struggles to do so. Later, he warns Fireheart about Leopardstar talking about invading Sunningrocks. Leopardstar is suspicious of him, and feels that he will betray them at some point. Soon, Leopardstar demands that ThunderClan repay RiverClan for shelter from the fire by giving up Sunningrocks. Naturally, ThunderClan refuses, and battle ensues. Graystripe finds that he cannot fight against ThunderClan. He warns Fireheart when Leopardstar attacks him. She then tells Graystripe to attack Fireheart or else he will have 'major consequences'. Graystripe refuses, and Leopardstar, furious, starts to threaten Graystripe until reinforcements from ThunderClan show up. She takes one look and flees. In fury after the battle, Leopardstar exiles him from RiverClan. Graystripe goes back to ThunderClan, but most of the Clan members do not accept him, much to his dismay. He tells Fireheart that they will never trust him again, after what he'd done. :Sandstorm, who is mad at Fireheart for not choosing her to mentor Tawnykit, spends a lot of time with Graystripe, and points this out loudly as often as she can. :Graystripe is one of the few "runners" chosen by Fireheart, that lure the dog pack to the gorge. :When Bluestar is dying after saving Fireheart from an attack by a dog pack, he keeps Tigerstar at bay, so Fireheart can share tongues with Bluestar one last time. When Bluestar dies, Graystripe stops fighting Tigerstar and goes over to comfort his friend. The Darkest Hour :Now that Firestar is leader, the Clan becomes balanced and they begin to accept Graystripe again. Although happy, Graystripe is desperate to get information about his RiverClan kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. He is worried about them now that Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe go into RiverClan territory, soon seeing that not only are Graystripe's kits to be killed, but so is Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The three of them bravely rescue them and bring them to ThunderClan for safety (unable to save Stonefur). Graystripe temporarily mentors Stormpaw while he stays in ThunderClan. Graystripe is delighted, but when RiverClan is freed from Tigerstar's clutches, his kits return to RiverClan. In the battle with BloodClan, he kills Darkstripe to protect Firestar. Graystripe becomes the new deputy of ThunderClan in the battle, just after Whitestorm dies. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, it is revealed that he knows about the Fire and Tiger prophecy that Cinderpelt received when a piece of Twoleg rubbish set alight a dried bracken bush when she was out with Leafpaw collecting herbs. Even though Firestar is very worried about it, he appears to be okay with the knowledge. :At the beginning of the book, Squirrelpaw gets caught in a bramble bush, but Brambleclaw helps her free herself. Firestar walks in just after she becomes unstuck and rebukes them for being together, his fear of them destroying ThunderClan making him stressed. Graystripe then arrives and tells Firestar they aren't doing any harm. :His kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, went on a quest to find "Midnight" at the sun-drown-place. :He is still seen a lot with Firestar and continues to be ThunderClan's deputy. Moonrise :He worries about Feathertail and Stormfur a lot now while Firestar worries about Squirrelpaw and sometimes Brambleclaw. He provides support for Firestar, as he is going through the same thing. When Leafpaw asks Graystripe if any cat knew Mothwing's and Hawkfrost's father was, he replies, "No. I always assumed it was another rogue." Dawn :His son, Stormfur, returns from the sun-drown-place. When they reach Sunningrocks, Stormfur informs Graystripe on Feathertail's death. Graystripe turns to Brambleclaw and puts the blame on him for "taking her away," but Squirrelpaw bravely defends Brambleclaw, saying it wasn't his fault. Graystripe apologizes, saying that it wasn't fair, because losing Feathertail felt like losing Silverstream all over again. :He takes a ThunderClan patrol to rescue ThunderClan cats Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Leafpaw, along with Gorsetail of WindClan, and Mistyfoot of RiverClan. Also among the cats rescued were Cody, a kittypet and many rogues including the RiverClan cats Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother Sasha. Having rescued all the cats though, Graystripe is not able to get out of the Twoleg monster before the doors close and lock him in, getting captured and taken away by the Twolegs. :When the ThunderClan patrol returns to camp, they explain to Firestar that Graystripe was captured by Twolegs. Starlight :He remains ThunderClan's official deputy as Firestar refuses to appoint another until he has proof that Graystripe is dead. Twilight :He remains ThunderClan's official deputy as Firestar still refuses to appoint another. ''Sunset :Firestar appoints Brambleclaw deputy as Graystripe's successor, finally admitting that it is likely that Graystripe is dead. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Graystripe and Millie arrive on the island, where the Clans are having a gathering. At first, no one recognizes Graystripe, and attack them both thinking they are rogues. But Firestar stops them with a yowl, suddenly recognizing his long lost friend. He jumps down from the Great Oak to meet him. Graystripe and Millie look very ragged, dirty, tired, and hungry. Graystripe seems hurt that Firestar and the rest of the clan left him. It is shown when he says to Firestar, "You didn't wait for me,". Pain is shown in Firestar's eyes and he says that he had to leave to save the clan. He then whispers to Graystripe that if it was just Firestar, he would have waited. Firestar immediately brings them back to the camp, and Graystripe announces that Millie is his new mate. Many cats ask Graystripe multiple questions, even cats who he doesn't know, but Graystripe doesn't answer them. It is shown that Millie is nervous because Graystripe keeps pressing his fur close to hers. When they get back to camp, Graystripe and Millie eat and rest. It takes a while for them both to regain their strength. :Meanwhile, Firestar is worried about who's going to be deputy. He didn't know if he should appoint Graystripe the deputy as he once was, or leave Brambleclaw the deputy. After consulting StarClan and Leafpool, Firestar decided to let Brambleclaw remain deputy. Brackenfur wasn't happy about this at first, speaking up for his former mentor. But Graystripe didn't mind not being deputy. He understood that Brambleclaw knew the Clan better, and would make a great deputy. ''Dark River :During the Clan meeting for Millie's warrior name, Graystripe asks anxiously if she planned to leave when she cuts Firestar off. Millie replies that she would never leave and brushes her muzzle against his. She them tells the Clan that she wanted to keep the name Millie, and Graystripe is the first to defend her, saying that it didn't matter what Millie was called, only about how she acts. :At the beginning of the book, he helps Birchfall expand the warrior's den. :Graystripe is also seen with a bellyache and Millie is tormenting him about how he ate too much. He defends himself by saying that they haven't seen that much prey in moons. As Jaypaw is treating him, he thinks that it was strange for a kittypet to lecture a warrior. :When Poppypaw and Mousepaw return to the camp and say the Hollypaw was missing, Graystripe scrambles to his paws and asks them if they knew how long she was missing, to which Poppypaw replies that Hollypaw never arrived for training. When Brightheart says that Hollypaw might be hurt, Graystripe answers Sorreltail after she asks who was hurt, replying that, "No one's hurt. But Hollypaw seems to be missing." Outcast :Graystripe's mate, Millie, has moved to the nursery, expecting kits. :When Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Berrypaw were getting ready to be made warriors, Berrypaw is afraid that Firestar would name him Berrystumpytail. Graystripe tells them to be quiet and that the ceremony was about to start. :He later returns from a hunting patrol, carrying a squirrel and two mice in his jaws. :When the Tribe cats come are caught in ThunderClan territory,he and the rest of his patrol, consisting of Birchfall and Whitewing, take them to the ThunderClan camp. He growls to the tribe cats, telling them, "Not another paw step, until you tell us what you're doing on our territory". :After they explain about needing help, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight offer to go to the mountains with them. When Firestar asks to discuss it with them, he tells Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Leafpool to come listen too. :Brambleclaw chooses him to serve as current deputy while he was away, saying that he was an obvious choice, since he already knew how to do the deputy duties. Eclipse :Graystripe is on the patrol with Sorreltail, Mousewhisker and Jaypaw, when Mousewhisker said that maybe having Honeypaw, Poppypaw and Cindperpaw move into the den will stop the old warriors for having the softest moss. Graystipe teases him, saying, "We ''old ''warriors need the soft moss for our poor old ancient bones." :Graystripe's mate, Millie, has her kits. Before the kits are born, Graystripe sees Jaypaw and tells him, "If you have to choose to save anyone save her." Although Graystripe is unaware of it Jaypaw is pulled into his thoughts and it is shown that Graystripe is remembering the day when Silverstream had her kits and how she died which shows that he is afraid that things will end badly as they did with Silverstream's kitting which shows why is said what he said. However, their kits are born without a problem and they are named Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit. Graystripe is overjoyed when he learns that both his mate and kits are alive and well. :When WindClan attack, it is said that Graystripe is gaurding the nursery and his face is daring any cat to come near. After the attack, Firestar orders Graystripe to stay behind and guard the camp. Graystripe is noticeably relieved that he can stay near Millie and their kits. :He seems worried when Millie catches whitecough that she will die, thus sending him into another flashback to Silverstream. Long Shadows :It is stated when Millie and Briarkit have greencough and are moved to the abandoned Twoleg den, he is depressed and really misses her, and so do the healthy kits. When Millie was departing with the other sick cats, he had to be restrained from going to her by Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, and he had nearly attacked Lionblaze. Firestar told him that when it is time for Millie to go he will send for him and he said, "Firestar I have your word". Sunrise :When Firestar takes a patrol to WindClan to ask if they know anything about Ashfur's death, he tells Graystripe to keep an eye on Thornclaw and the others. Graystripe then says that he will stick closer to them closer than their pelts. Graystripe is chosen as stand-in deputy when Brambleclaw takes a patrol to go after Sol. He seemed worried about not being able to do a good job, and he repeatedly asks Brambleclaw for help. His kit, Briarkit, strays too close to a crack in the sunning area, and nearly gets bitten by an adder. Honeyfern knocked her out of the way, losing her life in the process. :When Hollyleaf announces the truth about her parents, Graystripe is just mentioned staring, his yellow eyes blank with shock. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Graystripe is seen complaining about the drought at the Gathering. He is crouched next to Lionblaze, who tells Graystripe that Jayfeather hasn't had any dreams from StarClan about the drought. He later rebukes Lionblaze when he overhears him muttering to himself about Squirrelflight and the lies she told everyone, claiming that her sister Leafpool's kits as her own, and he wondered why Firestar picked her to mentor Rosepetal. When Lionblaze feels sorry for RiverClan, Graystripe retorts that everyone is starving, not just RiverClan, however they are suffering the most as they rely on one type of prey, fish. :When Jayfeather recalls how Firestar got attacked by a fox on the ShadowClan border, by the dead tree, Graystripe waited with him, Sandstorm and Thornclaw until Jayfeather arrived to attempt to save Firestar's life, but was unsuccessful. He later assisted Firestar back to camp. :Later, when a small fire breaks out in the camp, the Clan leader tells Jayfeather to get a patrol together and fetch water from the lake, but Graystripe disagrees and quickly tells everyone to kick dust on it. When this doesn't work, they are all about to start panicking and Jayfeather moves towards the entrance to obey Firestar's order, Lionblaze and Cloudtail arrive with wet moss and the fire is put out safely. :When Dovepaw returns from hunting, and Graystripe praises her catch, and touches Millie on the shoulder when she complains about the lack of rain. He also sypathises with Dovepaw when everyone else accuses her of making up stories about the brown animals blocking the stream between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, kindly saying that all the apprentices played games, he then heads to the warriors den with Millie. :When Dovepaw, along with Lionblaze, is chosen to go on the special mission upstream to find out what is blocking the stream, and some ThunderClan cats protest against Firestar's decision, he asks if ThunderClan doesn't trust its leader, which silences the protesters. Fading Echoes :Graystripe's daughter, Briarpaw, is severly injured when a beech tree falls on the camp. She is stuck under it, along with Longtail, an elder. Due to the tree, her backbone was broken, giving her no ability to feel pain in her legs, as well as not being able to use them. He then is seen comforting his mate, who is also Briarpaw's mother, Millie, as she is very distraught over her daughter's injuries. Later in the book, he appears to be very proud as his kits earn their warrior names: Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock questions whether Graystripe has any enemies, saying that he and Firestar share the same kind of foolish generosity. He also says that Graystripe's life was not all full of heroics, however; he fell in love with a RiverClan cat, Silverstream. :Rock says that after fathering Silverstream's kits, he chose to take them to RiverClan. According to the old cat, this was probably for the best as ThunderClan are not always so welcoming to half-Clan cats. :Graystripe's choice to stay with his kits tore him apart, as he lost not only his birth Clan, but his best friend, Firestar. However, he later returns to his Clan when he realizes his loyalties lie with ThunderClan still. Battles of the Clans :Graystripe narrates the battle against the foxes. He represents ThunderClan at a Gathering while Firestar and Sandstorm are away. The Gathering is held at Snakerocks since foxes have made their dens at Fourtrees. The other Clans are nervous about being so far into ThunderClan territory. In response to that, Graystripe has an idea about driving the foxes out. :The cats agree to attack when the foxes are focused on hunting or something of that nature since foxes are most aggressive when they are in their dens, guarding their kits. They will use each Clan's strengths to drive them out together and Graystripe would lead them into a battle for their homes. :Cloudtail leads the patrol consisting of Graystripe, Mousefur, her apprentice Spiderpaw, and Brightheart with her keen nose. Graystripe is happy when they see a flash of red fur and sends Mousefur with the dead rabbit since she is faster than him. She leads the foxes to the ShadowClan ambush. Then Graystripe joins Mistyfoot and RiverClan and his patrol distracts the four foxes while WindClan attack the dens. The ambush traps the foxes. Blackstar and Graystripe order the foxes to leave and never come back and they reatreat. Blackstar congratulates Graystripe, saying Firestar would be proud. In the Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior :Graystripe is determined not to live the life of a kittypet and get back to ThunderClan. One time he ended up getting into a fight with another kittypet named Duke, and lost. Then he met Millie, who told him that nobody ever won a fight against Duke. She led him back to his Twoleg nest. He comments, "Lose a fight with a kittypet, then get too lost to find my way back here? I want to curl up somewhere and die." A few days later, Millie showed him a forest to make him happy. In that forest, Graystripe taught Millie how to hunt and fight. Eventually, Duke saw them practicing and taunted them. This time, it was three on two (Duke brought some of his friends with him). While Millie fights off Duke's friends, Graystripe aims for Duke. This time, he beats Duke. :Graystripe thinks he isn't a warrior anymore, until Silverstream appears to him in a dream and tells him to return to ThunderClan. Millie doesn't come to accompany him on his journey at first, but after ten days, she catches up to him. Until then, Graystripe is so lost that he wanders in circles for days, starving and hallucinating. He thinks he saw Firestar, then imagines he heard Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Bluestar's voices. Millie's eventually gets louder than the rest of them. Millie wonders who Silverstream was, so Graystripe explains that she was his first mate, but died giving birth to his kits. He says he would never stop loving Silverstream, but since he met Millie, he isn't lonely anymore. Millie says that if Graystripe needed help, he had her. Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe and Millie continue in their journey to find ThunderClan. He and Millie are separated in a corn field, after running from a huge combine. They are reunited by a small group of barn cats who were kicked out of their Twoleg's nest after their old owners died. The cats are Husker, his mate Moss, Moss' brother Splash, and their kits, Birdy, Pad, Raindrop, and Little Mew. After rescuing a female Twoleg kit, the Twolegs befriend the barn cats and care for them. Graystripe and Millie find the Great Sycamore tree, and Graystripe discovers the old ThunderClan camp, which is now deserted. Warrior's Return :Graystripe sees that ThunderClan's camp has been destroyed, and that only the medicine cats' den made it through. He and Millie go to the barn on WindClan territory, where they meet Ravenpaw and Barley, and they give him directions to where the Clans went. They go to Mac's Truckstop, where they meet a cat named Diesel. Graystripe is hit by a monster, and is wounded. The two stay at the truck stop while Graystripe heals. During this, Graystripe thinks of ways of how to tell Millie how he feels about her. He also soon becomes jealous of Diesel since he and Millie had become close friends. Graystripe later reveals his feelings to Millie and learns that she feels the same towards him. After he heals, he and Millie ride on a monster to sun-drown-place. After, they meet a rogue who tells them that he saw the Clans coming through. They arrive at the Clans' new home, and see the cats on the way to the Gathering. Then, before they go down, Graystripe asks Millie to be his mate, and she accepts. Then, they go to the island, and see the Clans. Ceremonies Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's facebook page that Willowpelt and Patchpelt were his parents.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *He was first described as solid gray.Revealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice *He has been mentioned with blue eyes. *He has been mentioned with amber eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Silverstream:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 142 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Millie:Revealed in The Sight, page 145 Daughters: :Feathertail:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 251 Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight: Sons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Mother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brothers: :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Sister: :Sorreltail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 87 Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown Half Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Nieces: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Half Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in Fading Echoes, allegiances Grand-half-Nephew: :Molekit: Tree Quotes :"Look there! If it weren't for that traitor, Sunningrocks would be ours again. He is no longer a member of RiverClan. If you catch him on our territory, kill him." :—Leopardstar to RiverClan about Greystripe A Dangerous Path, page 194 : References and Citations : Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Loner Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Major Character Category:Bluestar's Prophecy